


Kiss my Ass

by tmchen



Series: Taking things literal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel takes things literal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says something and Cas takes it literally. Hilarity ensues. This is the first in a series of losely connected chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my Ass

Sam and Dean where in the middle of a hunt when Cas showed up, unannounced, in their motel room. The brothers had just met the demon that the witch they were dealing with, had sold her soul to for her powers. It hadn't gone too well for the two hunters. The demon had taken them by surprise and when they finally had had the upper hand and tried to ice it with Ruby's knife, it had run. Now they were bloody and exhausted and entirely not in the mood to deal with the demands of an Angel of the Lord. At least Dean wasn't.

Cas had just explained to them what he wanted them to do. "Just kiss my ass, Cas!" Dean told him exasperated. "It's nothing you can't get done on your own and we're in the middle of dealing with a freaking witch and her stupid demon."

"If the demon is still alive it can't have been very stupid." Cas noted, earning him a menacing glare from Dean. The angel vanished after that, a slightly hurt look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"That was a bit harsh, Dean, don't you think?" Sam gently scolded his brother.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Dean was absolutely clueless.

"Cas didn't come here because he needed our help. He came because he wanted our help. Your help I'd say, to be precise." Sam explained and slowly understanding dawned in Dean's tired eyes.

"Oh, you think he …" his voice trailed off, too surprised by what Sam was implying. He had never thought the angel might see him as anything more than a human in his charge, maybe a friend but that was it.

"I don't know for sure, I'm just saying…Anyway, you should apologize to him." Sam answered, just to be rewarded with a killing glance from his brother.

But deep inside Dean knew that Sam was right. He should apologize. What had Cas done wrong really? Nothing, he had just wanted company. His company, if Sammy was right, which he usually was. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd been such a dick to Cas, again. He really should be nicer him, but those things just happened, he couldn't control it.

They didn't hear from Cas during the next few days and even though Sam kept telling Dean to call him and apologize, Dean hadn't done so. Well, he wouldn't call Cas to 'kiss and make up, already' as Sam had put it. They had been eating dinner when Sam had dropped that remark and Dean had almost choked on his burger. He had gotten Sam back for that by making him walk back across town to the motel room.

Anyway, he decided to wait till the next time the angel showed up or until they called him because they really needed his help. He could still apologize then. But so far that hadn't happened.

At the moment Sam was at the local library, doing some research and Dean was checking the motel room for hex bags. Even though they had dealt with the witch and iced the demon the day before, strange things kept happening to Dean. So he had decided to make sure the witch hadn't left them a little souvenir, before something more serious happened than the hot water running out while he was in the shower or the door handle coming off in his hand when he tried to leave the room to go to a bar.

He had already checked almost the entire room and the last place left to look was on top of the cabinets that hung high up on the wall next to the door. He had to stand on a chair to see that there was nothing hidden up there. To be sure he also felt the wall to find out if it had been tampered with.

While he was busy doing that, Cas suddenly appeared in the room, right behind him. The angel grabbed the hunter's hips with his hands and planted a big kiss right in the middle of Dean's left butt cheek.

Dean jumped in alarm and surprise and quickly turned around, completely forgetting that he was standing on a wobbly chair. He lost his balance and fell, grabbing for something to hold on to, which happened to be Cas and he pulled him down with him, landing on top of the angel. Dean immediately tried to get up again, but his legs were tangled with Cas' legs and the chair, so he just fell back down again, into the arms of the angel.

"What the hell were you doing?" he finally asked, still trying to separate all his limbs from the chair and the angel.

"Last time you told me to kiss your ass. That's what I did. I would have done it immediately when you told me to, but you were sitting down. That was inconvenient." Cas explained.

Dean stared at him incredulously for a moment and then he started laughing, giving up the attempt to free himself. "That was just a figure of speech, dude. I was telling you to leave me alone. I'm really sorry about that though. I shouldn't have said that." he finally apologized.

"Oh, I…maybe I should leave." Cas muttered, looking a little confused and utterly disappointed.

"Cas, wait, don't go." Dean said, remembering what Sam had said a few days earlier. Ever since Sam had suggested that Cas had only come to spend time with Dean, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his angel. How much he enjoyed spending time with him as well, especially when Sam wasn't around. He looked into those sad blue eyes and wanted nothing more to make Cas happy, to see him smile.

"Cas, why did you come? Last time and today as well. Why did you really come here?" Dean asked, looking directly at the angel who was lying right beside him on the floor. He was so beautiful, Dean noticed, but he'd be even more beautiful when he smiled.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Cas admitted, averting his eyes and slightly turning his face away from Dean. That was exactly what Dean had wanted to hear. It had taken him long enough to realize, even Sam had known before him, but all he wanted was to be with his angel.

He lightly stroked Cas' cheek until the angel looked at him again, a spark of hope making his eyes shine in an even more intense blue than usually. Dean smiled at him. "I want to spend time with you, too. So don't leave okay? Stay here with me." He pulled Cas closer to him and gently pressed his lips on Cas' mouth. The angel reacted slowly, as if he didn't really know what to do, which was probably the case. So Dean kept the kiss slow and gentle until Cas carefully responded and kissed him back.

"I'll always stay with you. I'll never leave you, unless you tell me to." Cas smiled when they finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Dean felt a happiness he'd never felt before as he heard those words. He kissed Cas again, this time a little more demanding, slipping his tongue between Cas' lips. Cas understood and opened his mouth slightly, meeting Dean's tongue with his own. They would have kept on kissing like this for a long time, hadn't Sam chosen that moment to return to the room.

"Oh!" He stopped in the doorframe, surprised at seeing his brother kissing the angel on the floor of their motel room. They both looked up at him when they heard him. "Finally." Sam grinned at them. He had suspected that his brother and the angel liked each other way more than 'just friends' but he hadn't been sure if Dean would ever act upon it.

"Don't stop on my account." he told them, walking back out of the room. He decided to get a room of his own for the next night.

Sam's interruption had made Dean realize that they were still lying on the floor, which was starting to get uncomfortable. So he and Cas got up and moved to the bed. "Usually it doesn't take me this long to get up after a fall." Dean joked, pulling Cas down on the bed next to him.

"What were you looking for up there?" Cas asked as he helped Dean to remove his trench coat.

"I was looking for hex bags. Some strange things have been happening to me lately." Dean explained, loosening Cas' tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Uhm." Dean stopped tracing his tongue along Cas' collarbone and looked up, seeing Cas blush. That was something he'd never expected to see on his angel. It was adorable. "I might have had something to do with that." Cas confessed. Dean simply gave him a questioning look.

"I was …unhappy with you after our last meeting."

"You were pissed at me." Dean grinned and Cas slowly nodded in agreement. Dean pulled Cas closer by his open shirt and kissed him greedily. They didn't do much talking anymore for the rest of the night.


End file.
